


Don't You Leave Me Lonely Now.

by brooklynbis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x22 spoilers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, M/M, Malec, Mental Health Issues, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Post 3x22, Post Finale, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Siblings, Save Shadowhunters, Sibling Love, Sizzy - Freeform, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, clace, jace tries to close himself off, lots of hugs, supportive husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: "Jace.. What's wrong?" He asked, ignoring Jace's previous question as Jace shook his head quickly."I'll be fine, just a bit over emotional. Go, enjoy your night," Jace urged as Alec just took a step closer to him, until he was stood in front of his brother."Jace, you've never been over emotional. You really think I'll enjoy tonight if my brother is sat in his room crying his eyes out instead of enjoying it with the rest of us?"______________________a post finale fic where Alec is an amazing parabatai, and everyone feels the effects of Clary's departure.





	Don't You Leave Me Lonely Now.

**Author's Note:**

> (I swear I never intend for them to be this long)   
> trigger warnings : just crying and such I think   
> title from 'hotel ceiling' by rixton   
> comments, feedback and kudos would be appreciated if you enjoyed, plus any prompts which you can leave in the comments or in my tumblr ask box @/brooklynbis

Alec was experiencing the best day of his life. In his twenty three years of life, no day would compare to the happiness this day brought him. Here, in the arms of his husband, dancing surrounded by his friends and his family, surrounded by love and warmth and happiness. 

It made a nice change, he must admit. 

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Magnus murmured in his ear as they swayed, lost in their own little bubble. 

"I've dreamed of this happening my whole life. Never thought it actually would," He whispered with a grin on his face, feeling Magnus smile into his neck where his head was rested. 

"Well, it has. You aren't getting rid of me ever again," Magnus chuckled as Alec shook his head fondly. 

"Never," he confirmed before they fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the music playing around the room, the laughter, the singing as the guests began to feel the effects of the alcohol they had all been drinking. 

It was at that moment that Alec felt a twinge in his side, where his parabatai rune rested on his hip. He frowned slightly, looking around the room for Jace, only alerting Magnus when he was straining to see him in the room with Clary. 

"What's wrong, Alexander?" Magnus asked softly, as Alec pulled away from him slightly. 

"I'm gonna go find Jace a minute," Alec murmured in response as Magnus nodded, smiling when Alec pressed a quick kiss to his lips before moving away from Magnus to leave the room. 

He could feel the twinge in bouts, alerting him that Jace was using a blocking rune - not a good sign at all. The first place he checked was the roof, knowing that both he and Jace used the roof to get some alone time where needed. Then, he checked the training room, thinking his twinges would be from him punching something for god knows what reason. 

Nothing. 

Then, he thought to try his bedroom (cautiously, of course, in case the twinges weren't from pain but from pleasure). As he approached Jace's bedroom, he heard no noises, which he took as a good indicator that nothing dirty was happening. 

Just as he was about to knock on the door, he heard a stifled sob, only making his concern grow as he opened the door without knocking, frowning further when he saw Jace sat on the floor, leaning against his bed. He still had his suit on, but was crying and clutching a sheet of paper in one of his fists. Clary was nowhere to be seen. 

"Jace..." Alec said softly, alerting him of his presence when he quickly got up, wiping away his tears.

"Shouldn't you be with Magnus?" he asked, clearing his throat as if Alec hadn't already seen him crying. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, ignoring Jace's previous question as Jace shook his head quickly. 

"I'll be fine, just a bit over emotional. Go, enjoy your night," Jace urged as Alec just took a step closer to him, until he was stood in front of his brother. 

"Jace, you've never been over emotional. You really think I'll enjoy tonight if my brother is sat in his room crying his eyes out instead of enjoying it with the rest of us?" Alec asked with a raised eyebrow, as Jace shrugged. He didn't say anything, forcing Alec to continue. 

"Where's Clary, Jace?" Alec asked cautiously, caught off guard when Jace let out another sob, the tears he had wiped away quickly reappearing. He was quick to pull his brother into a hug, only worrying more when Jace didn't resist, but clung tightly to Alec, a sign he was truly hurting. 

They stood in the quiet room for a while, the only sound being the faint sound of the party and Jace's occasional cries. After a few minutes, Jace pulled back slightly and handed Alec the piece of paper he was still holding, watching his face closely as Alec read the letter, frowning further as he read it. 

"Is she gone already?" Alec asked as Jace nodded, biting his lip. 

"Why didn't she tell any of us? We could've stopped this," Alec frowned as he placed the letter on the bed carefully before turning back to Jace. 

"She said her goodbye to me earlier and I didn't even realise," he whispered as Alec shook his head, pulling Jace back into a loose hug. 

"It's gonna be alright. It has to be," Alec whispered. 

____________________________

The next day, Alec helped Jace break the news to everyone. He had spent a lot of the previous evening comforting Jace, despite his protests, and it ended with Jace getting very drunk. Alec vaguely remembers them doing some karaoke late into the night, which he was sure Magnus had recorded. 

He woke up the following morning in the loft, wrapped up in Magnus' arms, the warmth of the morning sun falling onto their golden bedsheets. 

"Good morning, husband," he said with a smile as Magnus hummed in approval. 

"That's something I don't think I'll ever get used to," Magnus chuckled as Alec smiled and shook his head. 

"Me either," He replied, taking a moment to press a delicate kiss to Magnus' lips before he pulled away. 

He was about to say something when his phone rang, and when Alec glanced over at the screen, he knew he couldn't ignore it. 

"It's Jace," Alec told Magnus as he moved away slightly to grab the phone, mouthing 'I'll tell you in a minute' as he picked up the call. 

"Morning," Alec greeted as he heard Jace whine through the phone. 

"My head hurts," he complained as Alec smiled quietly, shaking his head as he slowly interlinked his fingers with Magnus'. 

"Mhm, that does tend to happen when you've had one or ten too many," Alec teased quietly, the smile falling from his face when he heard Jace start to sniffle again. 

"I miss her Alec," He said, making Alec sigh again. 

"I know, it sucks. You're gonna have to tell people though, everyone else needs to know," Alec told him softly, trying not to make things worse for his brother. 

"I-I can't. It makes it real," he whispered. 

"Would it help if I was there?" He offered. 

"Yeah. Have you told Magnus?" he asked as Alec glanced over at his husband, who was watching the conversation quietly, never saying a word. 

"Not yet. Am I allowed to?" 

"He's gonna find out at some point. One less person to tell in a bit," Jace muttered as Alec nodded. 

"Look, I'll let you know when we arrive, okay? Don't do anything irrational, please," Alec asked as he heard Jace sigh. 

"Okay. Thank you, Alec," He said softly. 

"No need to thank me Jace. See you in a bit," he said, listening to Jace's faint goodbye before ending the call, putting the phone back down on the bedsheet as he rubbed his face, feeling Magnus' hands work their way up his back until they were rested on his bare shoulders. 

"What's wrong, angel? That didn't sound good," Magnus asked as Alec turned slightly to face him. 

"I, uh, need to tell you something. I know we're technically not working for the next couple weeks, but I'm gonna have to go to the institute in a bit and tell people what's happened, but I need to tell you first," Alec said quietly as Magnus nodded, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. 

"Whatever you need. What's going on?" 

"Need coffee first," Alec muttered, shrugging Magnus' hands off gently and getting out of bed, not looking behind him to see if Magnus was following. 

"Sit down, love, you're shaking. I'll make you a coffee," Magnus murmured, guiding Alec to sit on a stool at the island as he began to make two coffees. 

"Clary's gone. And she cant come back," He said without moving his gaze from the fruit bowl, missing the way Magnus stopped what he was doing before turning to face Alec. 

"What? She was at the wedding last night, Alexander," he said with a tone of confusion, stopping making the coffee when he noticed Alec pinching his hands again. 

"Raziel and the angels took her powers and her memories of the Shadow World because she's created runes," Alec shook his head, only averting his gaze from the fruit bowl when Magnus gently took his hands, stopping him from pinching his skin subconsciously. 

"But all the runes she's created... They were for the good of the Shadow World," Magnus said slowly as Alec shrugged. 

"I know. That's what I don't understand, but we never will," Alec sighed. "Jace is devastated. That's why he got so drunk last night," Alec continued as Magnus nodded. 

"You're allowed to miss her too though, Alexander. Just because you had your little disputes, it doesn't mean this won't affect you," Magnus sniffled, and when Alec looked at him, he had tears in his eyes, making Alec squeeze his hands tighter. 

"Still makes me feel like a hypocrite though. Anyway, I need to be there for Jace right now," Alec sniffed, trying not to think about the situation too much. At this point, Clary was more than Jace's annoying girlfriend, she had almost become like family to him, and knowing how happy Jace was with her meant he couldn't dislike her. 

"Not right now you don't have to be. It's only you and me here," Magnus reminded him as he nodded, avoiding looking at Magnus again. 

"We'll keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't struggle, she has so little left in the mundane world," Alec said quietly as Magnus nodded immediately. 

"Be good to put some of my money towards something worthwhile," Magnus agreed. 

"I don't know what to say to Jace. Nothing makes losing the one you love bearable," Alec mumbled as Magnus sighed. 

"I know it doesn't, but we can support him. Who else knows?" 

"Just us three. He was gonna keep it to himself if his blocking rune had worked properly," Alec informed him as Magnus sighed. 

"Silly boy. Closing himself off right now is the worst thing he could do," Magnus replied as Alec nodded in agreement. 

"I know." 

__________________________________

"Excuse me Mr Lightwood, but what the hell are you doing here?" Alec heard as he and Magnus entered the Institute, smiling slightly when he saw Izzy standing beside one of the monitors in the Ops center. 

"Am I banned from this building?" he smirked as she hugged him, shaking her head. 

"No, but you're meant to be going away today, aren't you?" She asked as he and Magnus looked at each other before he sighed. 

"Um, we're postponing for a little while," He answered, as she gasped and pulled away from him. 

"Why? Everything's under control here, Jace is getting up in a bit to go on patrol with Clary and he's agreed to take over training," Izzy told him as Alec shook his head again. 

"We need to have a family meeting. Can you get Simon and Luke to get here ASAP? I'll round up everyone else in my office in ten?" Alec asked as Izzy nodded without a word, sensing there was something wrong even though he had said nothing. 

"It'll be alright," Magnus murmured to him as Izzy walked off, phone in one hand as he sighed. 

"Maybe. Who else needs to be here? I need to get Jace to get out of bed if nothing else, but my brain has gone completely blank," Alec said, rubbing his temples, knowing he was probably going to have to be the one to break the news. 

"Well, obviously Izzy, Simon, Luke. Maryse maybe? And perhaps Maia, I know her and Clary used to talk a fair bit." Magnus suggested as he nodded. 

"Can you call my mom and Maia then?" he asked as Magnus nodded, kissing his husband's cheek gently before pulling his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. 

It didn't take Alec long to walk the familiar path to Jace's bedroom, not bothering to knock as he walked into the musty smelling room, a lump under the quilt indicating Jace was still in bed. 

"Jace, I've called a family meeting. You'll probably want to be there," Alec informed him as he walked to the side of the bed where Jace was lying, crouching down so they were face to face. 

"Nope," he said simply, trying to roll away from Alec, but he stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"People need to know about Clary, Jace. And they'll only worry more if you aren't there," Alec told him, as he sighed. 

"How the hell am I supposed to carry on?" he mumbled as Alec sighed, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. 

"I know it seems impossible now, but you will." 

"How about I get you out some clothes whilst you freshen up quickly, and then we can head down to my office, yeah?" Alec suggested after a moment's silence, smiling at Jace when he nodded slightly. 

Without a word, he got up and watched out of the corner of his eye as Jace got up from the bed and slowly made his way into his bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him. He chose out a pair of jeans and a jumper from him, similar to his own since he wasn't working that day, and left them on the bed. He made the bed and opened the curtains around the room before sitting on the bed, opening his phone to see a text from Magnus letting him know that everyone was in the office. 

He didn't tell Jace they were waiting for him when he entered the room again, knowing it would only make him feel worse. 

"It's gonna be alright," Alec promised as they left the room, Jace hanging back a bit as he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his sweater. 

"Want me to tell them?" Alec offered as they approached the office. 

"Yeah please," Jace croaked out as Alec nodded, smiling comfortingly at him before walking into the office, seeing everyone stood or sat around the room. Magnus was perched on the corner of his desk, smiling softly when Alec sat right beside him, taking his hand without a word. 

"Whilst I have missed these guys immensely in the 18 hours I haven't seen them, what exactly is the purpose of this?" Luke asked as conversations dimmed and all eyes turned to Alec and Magnus. 

"Um, we have some news," Alec started as Izzy gasped. 

"You're having a child!" She squealed. 

"No, they're totally getting a puppy," Simon argued as she laughed. 

"I mean, Magnus is totally more a kitten kinda dude, I'm just saying," Maia pitched in. 

"Guys! It's nothing like that," Alec said to get their attention again. 

"You may notice a certain person from our little family isn't here," Alec began as his eyes flitted over to Jace who was staring firmly at his shoes from the doorway. 

"Wait, where's Clary?" Simon frowned as he noticed she wasn't beside Jace. 

"When she created the rune to kill Jonathon, she sacrificed herself," Alec began, but was quickly cut off. 

"She's not dead, is she?" Maryse asked as Alec sighed again, getting increasingly frustrated with having to stop and start what he had to say but didn't want to. 

"Just let him speak a minute," Magnus told the group, rubbing his thumb over Alec's knuckles soothingly. 

"Apparently, Raziel and the angels weren't happy with her using her powers to create new runes, and in creating this one, she sacrificed herself. They took away her Sight and all of her memories of the Shadow World, including all of us," Alec said before anyone could interrupt him. 

"Where is she now?" 

"You mean she's a mundane?" 

"They can't take her blood though-" 

"She can't be a mundane, she has nobody left in the mundane world!" Simon said angrily as Izzy rested a hand on his forearm, tears glistening in her eyes. "My Mum is gone, hers is dead, Dot is gone, Becky is gone, Luke is gone! She had nobody, nowhere to go!" He continued, getting more and more worked up. 

"We tracked her before we came here, she's staying with somebody called Maureen, although I don't know who she is. Do either of you? Somebody from before the Shadow World perhaps?" Magnus asked, looking at Simon and Luke, watching as Simon breathed a sigh of relief to some extent. Alec took the moment to look at everyone else in the room, who seemed in various degrees of shock and upset. 

"Maureen was in my band before I was turned," Simon told the group, as Magnus nodded. 

"We've already agreed to keep an eye on her, even if she isn't aware of it. She won't go hungry, or homeless or anything of the sort, don't you worry about that," Magnus said as Luke frowned. 

"And how the hell will you guarantee that? You sound so bloody sure," Luke frowned. 

"Centuries of wealth built up, Lucian," Magnus reminded him as Maryse got up to stand beside him and pull him into a hug, whispering in Luke's ear quietly. Izzy was hugging Simon tightly, who was clearly crying quietly into her shoulder, and Maia had tears in her eyes. 

"You alright?" Alec mouthed across the room to her as she nodded, giving him a small but silent smile. With that, she moved over to Izzy and Simon, pulling him into a hug as Izzy quickly crossed the room to have a hug from her big brother. 

"She was gonna be my parabatai, Alec," She sniffled quietly into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Since when?" Alec replied equally as quietly. 

"She asked me a couple days ago, I was gonna ask her the same thing. I fight better with her, and now it's been taken away," She told him as he rubbed his hand up and down her back comfortingly. 

When he glanced up from rocking himself and Isabelle from side to side, he noticed Jace was nowhere to be seen. 

"Iz, I need to go find Jace," Alec murmured softly to her as she let him go and stood up with him. 

"I'm coming with you," She said as he nodded without a word, quickly walking over to Magnus who was talking with Maia and telling him where they were going before they kissed quickly and he and Izzy left the room. 

"How has he been?" Izzy asked once they were walking through the quiet of the institute, most of the Shadowhunters in training or on patrols. 

"A mess. He wasn't going to tell any of us, but his emotions overrode the blocking rune he was using last night," Alec said as she sighed. 

"This is why you put off your honeymoon," Izzy said as the realisation hit her. 

"Neither of us are in the mood right now, plus it would feel wrong to leave now. Magnus understands, he was the one who suggested it," Alec said. "I mean, he watched her grow up, he's been just as affected, even if he wants to act like he's strong." 

"You're the exact same, Alec." Izzy raised her eyebrows as he pushed her shoulder slightly, making her smile as he quickly stopped to track Jace. 

"Rooftop," he said simply as he and Izzy began to walk briskly through the Institute halls they had grown up in. 

Sure enough, they found Jace stood on the windy rooftop, staring out over the city, his arms crossed tightly. 

Without a word, Izzy walked over to him and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. He didn't resist the hug, but unwrapped his arms around himself to surround her instead, resting his head gently on top of hers. Alec couldn't help but watch for a moment, feeling the love among all the pain radiating through their bond. 

After watching for a moment, he decided to join the pair, quick to pull Jace in for a hug on his other side, joining their comfortable silence. 

He knew he couldn't fix Jace's pain, he knew Jace's pain wasn't just going to fade overnight. Clary was his Magnus, and he was devastated every time he lost Magnus. Although he was safe in the knowledge that he wasn't losing Magnus again, he knew the exact pain Jace was feeling. All he could do was try and support him as much as he could. 

And as he felt Jace's tears begin to dampen the shoulder of his jumper again, he knew he'd be damned if he gave Jace anything less than the complete support he needed. 

___________________________________________

"I'm home," Alec called into the loft, quick to drop his bow and arrows into the umbrella holder by the door, kicking his shoes off with ease. He hung up his jacket on the coat stand before moving through the apartment, smiling softly when he saw Magnus sat on the sofa, a film paused on the TV on the opening credits. There were two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table, along with bowls of their favourite snacks. 

"Give me a minute to get changed, and I'll be right with you," Alec promised, bending down to peck Magnus' cheek before quickly moving into their bedroom, tugging his tie off in one quick motion. As he changed his shirt for a more comfortable tshirt, he couldn't help but notice the sculpture sat on their bathroom cabinet, some clay work of a hand oddly similar to Magnus', fitting the theme of their white and gold bathroom perfectly. 

It had been a few months since they had gotten married, since Clary had her memories taken. True to their word, he and Magnus had checked up on Clary regularly. She had gotten into an art academy, and was becoming a fairly established artist in Brooklyn. He was sure they had at least one of her pieces in each room of their apartment as a minimum, as Magnus was determined to use his money to help her in any way he could. 

Alec knew it was because he felt guilty that such awful things had happened to Clary, he knew his husband blamed himself despite having nothing to do with it. But, if it made Magnus feel better about the whole situation, who was he to criticise? 

As he settled down on the sofa beside Magnus, he smiled as he fiddled with his wedding ring, taking a sip of the hot chocolate Magnus had made/magicked. 

It had been a tough few months, but if their apartment was anything to go by, Clary would always be in their lives, no matter what.


End file.
